Percy Jackson and the Pantheon of the Fade
by Jake Wolf
Summary: It's been about two years since the giant wars. Percy has been having nightmares about his friends and a mysterious group of halfbloods known as the rangers of Olympus have shown up. With them comes a new group known as the Pantheon of the fade who were forgotten long ago but are now being remembered. What the pantheon's plans are no one is sure of.


Percy Jackson and the Pantheon of the Fade

Chapter 1: Introducing the Rangers of Olympus.

Thalia's Pov:

I woke up in the hunter's camp in my tent and stretched looking around and taking everything in. My tent was rather Spartan with very little in the way of comforts other than my bed and my dresser. I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser, which had a mirror on it so I could get ready in the morning and started to brush out my hair. Then I pulled out an AC-DC t shirt, some ripped up Jeans and my silver hunter's parka and headed the communal bathing area. I got in and got cleaned up while Kelsey and Lindsey, two of the younger hunters, had a play fight with the water. After I was dressed I headed to Lady Artemis's tent to report.

I knocked on the entrance to her tent and waited for her to say "Enter" then walked in with the reports from the scouts overnight. I set the reports down and we started discussing how there had been fewer monsters around since the giant war had ended. Lady Artemis sighed and said "Yes I may have to ask our uncle for more prey to hunt. He owes me a few favors and it's about time I called one in." I nodded and said "As you wish milady. Is there anything else we need to discuss or should I leave you to your thoughts." Artemis seemed to weigh my words for a bit then said "No Thalia there isn't anything else to discuss, you can go practice archery with the rest of the girls."

I walked out of her tent and to the armory to grab my bow and quiver. When I got there Phoebe and Alexa, two of our oldest hunters were arguing about which was better a hunting knife or spear. I decided to throw my two cents in and said "A spear has more range to it, but a hunting knife is better for close range combat because it's easier to maneuver when you get into a tight spot." They slowly nodded taking in what I said as I grabbed my bow and quiver then left. I got to the archery ranger and Andromeda daughter of Athena was already there practicing. She glanced at me as I walked up and asked "Up for a little competition lieutenant?"

I grinned and asked "What kind of competition Andromeda?" She smirked and said "Most Bulls eyes over the course of a thousand feet wins. We can even let the other girls take bets." I smirked knowing I was a better archer than Andromeda and said "You're on." We started as soon as the girls started showing up and making their bets. I got a Bulls eye on every target where Andromeda was only slightly to the left on the last one. I patted her back and said "You almost had me; I've just got a little more experience." She nodded and we put our bows away then I heard someone call my name.

I slowly turned expecting to see Phoebe or one of the other girls only to see my seaweed brain cousin smiling at me with tired eyes. I walked over and said "What's wrong Kelp Head?" His smile died a little and I felt a strange pain in my chest then he said softly "Annabeth and I broke up. After everything that happened in Tartarus, we just couldn't handle being together." He had tears at the corners of his eyes which he quickly wiped away and continued "I just thought I'd check up on my favorite hunter and see how she was doing." I smiled sadly at him and said "It'll be alright Percy, things always happen for a reason. I know the fates seem cruel, but maybe this was supposed to happen to protect both of you."

He nodded halfheartedly and said "Yeah, maybe. I just wish it didn't have to end, ya know?" I slowly nodded even though I really didn't because my one crush had been Luke and before anything could happen I was turned into a tree and he turned evil. I shook my head and Percy smiled then said "I better go to sword fighting, I'll see ya around pinecone face." I smiled and said "See ya Kelp Head." He laughed and swiped through the mist then I went to combat practice with Atlanta daughter of Apollo. She was normally the group's medic, but every now and then she had to fight to keep her skill intact. I used my spear and Aegis while Atlanta used a pair of hunting knives.

I lunged at her and she rolled to the side then came up and slashed at my arm. I blocked with Aegis and twirled my spear stabbing at her midsection only for her to roll back out of the way. She slashed at my arm holding my spear and I shortened my grip to stab at her stomach causing her to jump back. She could tell I was holding back, but didn't comment on it. I was a little distracted wondering about the twinge I felt when I'd seen Percy's crestfallen expression as he talked about him and Annabeth's break up. As well as a slight flash of joy I'd had. I shook my head and lunged forward catching Atlanta in the shoulder with my spear. I knocked her flat on her back and she sat up holding the wound before lunging at me one more time. I caught her blades on my shield and stabbed her in the stomach ending the match as Delta, another daughter of Apollo, rushed over to help patch up her sister.

I turned my spear back into a mace canister and Aegis back into a bracelet then watched as Delta patched up Atlanta. Suddenly I saw a bright flash of light that we were all forced to look away from then Apollo appeared and said "Hello ladies! Are any of you willing to give up your silly oath and spend a night with yours truly?" I glared at him and started to speak when Artemis walked out of her tent and yelled "APOLLO WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT FLIRTING WITH MY HUNTERS!"

She smacked him upside the head then growled out "Why are you here harassing my hunters Apollo?" Apollo rubbed his head where she smacked him and said "Chill little sis I was just joking around, anyway dad called a meeting and has a new hunt for you and your little girl scouts." At this a few of the girls, myself included groaned before shooting Apollo's ass full of arrows. He yelped and jumped around pulling them out then said "You've trained them to hate men way to much little sis." Artemis growled and grabbed his ear then twisted it and said "For the billionth time. I AM OLDER!" I chuckled to myself at the way the siblings interacted then walked up and said "Orders, milady?" Artemis glared at me as if knowing I'd been laughing at her and her brother then said "My orders are to camp here until I return from Olympus and then we have a hunt."

I nodded and walked off shouting at the girls to prepare for a hunt. We all started gathering up our supplies and I was left to wonder about my feelings on Percy. I figured they were just because my friend was feeling down, but that didn't explain that small burst of joy I felt when he said he and Annabeth had broken up. I silently wondered if Aphrodite had something to do with it and if so promised to make her pay for breaking up my friends and hurting them. I realized I had some free time so I decided to Iris message Annabeth and see how she was taking things. I created some mist and threw a drachma into it then said "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow please show me Annabeth Chase at camp halfblood."

Suddenly the message showed me Annabeth sitting in her cabin drawing up a blueprint. I said "Hey Annie, you seem to be doing better than kelp head." Annabeth jumped a few feet in the air then turned to face me and said "Hey Thals. Yeah I guess I'm doing a bit better than Percy after everything. Having my family around really helps with things like this." I nodded in understanding thinking about Jason and how I hadn't seen or heard from him in a while then asked "How's camp?" Annabeth smiled and started to go into detail about how everything at camp was. She left out anything that had to do with Percy, but I kind of expected that.

Annie talked about meeting an Apollo camper she thought she might have a crush on and I asked her if it wasn't a little too soon after everything with Percy. She said she was going to wait a while, but for now they were friends. Eventually I cut the call as Lady Artemis reappeared looking tired and said "Gather Round Girls." We gathered around her and she said "Today we start hunting hellhounds in Minnesota. Then we have to hunt some Cyclopes in northern Indiana." I nodded and whistled causing all the girls to gather around and Artemis repeated herself then flashed us to a point in Minnesota where the hellhounds had said to be gathering. We found their trail and started following it bows drawn and arrows nocked.

We hunted the hounds for days. At first we thought we were gaining on them, but then the trail would go cold and we'd have to have the wolves search for the trail. By the third time Lady Artemis growled and said "I believe someone or something is playing with us. There's no way hellhounds are this tricky." The girls and I voiced our agreement then an IM appeared. Artemis accepted it and Apollo smiled at all of us then said "Hey little sis. I have some bad news, the hellhounds you're supposed to be hunting are gathering to be part of a larger force of monsters. Dad thinks a new threat is rising and he wants you and the hunters to scout it out. Just follow the trail of the hellhounds and you should find the camp you're looking for."

Lady Artemis growled softly and said "FIRST OF ALL I AM OLDER IDIOT! Second I knew there was something off about these hounds, just wasn't sure what. Third I'll send my hunters back to camp halfblood after we scout out this threat. I refuse to put them in danger because father wants to know what's going on with a bunch of beasts." Apollo quickly nodded and said "You got it sis, I'll wait for you to contact me to pick up the hunters." Lady Artemis snorted and said "I'll just flash them to camp. We won't need your help, stupid male."

Apollo muttered something very unflattering about feminists and cut the connection then we continued to follow the trail of the hellhounds. Finally we found a spot where they'd bedded down for the night and camped there. Lady Artemis felt we were close to our prey, and she didn't want to rest but the girls needed it. I was sure to tell her so as her lieutenant which she sadly acquiesced to. I bedded down that night and dreamed of Percy. He was smiling at me and there was a blonde boy next to him with a shit eating grin on his face the two were laughing about something but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly the blonde boy smiled patted Percy on the back and walked into the distance leaving just the two of us. I wanted to call him back, but something told me he left for me and Percy's benefit.

Percy walked up to me in the dream and said "Hey Thalia." I looked at him questioningly and he said "I was wondering, if once everything is over, well you know." I shook my head and tried to say I didn't know but what came out instead was "I know what Seaweed Brain?" He blushed and mumbled something. I started to ask him what he said when I was jerked awake by someone throwing water on me. I jumped out of bed ready to shock someone only to see Alia and Tanya, two of the younger hunters grinning at me. They were twin daughters of Hermes who could give the Stolls a run for their money. I glared daggers at them and they eeped loudly then ran off.

I slowly got up and got dressed. I brushed my hair and put it to its usual spiky style, pulled on my classic death to Barbie t shirt, pulled on some ripped up jeans, and finally pulled on my hunters outfit over it all. I walked outside and saw all the girls packing up their tents and preparing for the final leg of our hunt. I quickly packed up my tent and went to Lady Artemis to wait for instructions. She studied me and said "You slept in late Thalia, that's not normal. Is something wrong?" I shook my head and said "Nothing's wrong milady." She nodded and motioned for me to finish packing. I did so quickly then when everyone was packed she led all of us after the hellhounds.

We followed their trail another twenty feet then stopped dead hidden in the bushes and watched as the group joined up with a large group of monsters that included several Hydra, the manticore Dr. Thorn., the minotaur, and a legion of Dracaena. Artemis quickly prepared to flash us to camp when we were suddenly surrounded by even more dracaena. I noticed a few gorgons in the mix and let out a very unladylike retort that the girls agreed with. We all started firing rapidly causing the enemy to back up and raise their shields but there was a growing pile of gold dust around us. Sadly this attracted the attention of the big baddies in the woods behind us.

The Minotaur rushed in and swung his axe knocking Lady Artemis back. I shot an arrow into his face but that only enraged him more. I noticed the group consisted of a few drakons and my only thought was _Oh fuck. We are so screwed." _ I shook my head and continued fighting trading my bow for my spear and shield while some of the girls switched to hunting knives. We'd whittled down the small fries till there were about only five hundred of them, but the drakons, the Minotaur, and the hydra were all still alive. Suddenly the Minotaur picked up Lady Artemis and started to squeeze her throat.

I prepared to attack him with the other girls when a black arrow flew out of nowhere and impaled him through the wrist. He dropped Lady Artemis bellowing like a cow and turned to find the shooter of the arrow even as more arrows rained down upon his companions killing many. Finally the arrow rain stopped only for the girls to fire their own arrows killing the rest of the weaker monsters. Lady Artemis meanwhile recuperated and regained her energy. I killed the hydra, cutting off its heads and using electricity to burn the stumps leaving the drakons and bullhead.

Lady Artemis got up and attacked old bullhead however as she was about to impale him on her hunting knives a sword sprouted from his chest and he turned to dust. Standing where the Minotaur had been not ten seconds ago was a guy wearing a black cloak with the cowl up covering his face and seeming to exude an air of confidence. He rushed at one of the drakons and jumped on its back then climbed to its head and stabbed it in the eye as one of the hunters and I double teamed another and Lady Artemis took down a third. I noticed the guy's sword glowed with an eerie blue light and wondered who he was. He jumped off the Drakon as the girls finished off the rest of them and walked over then bowed to Lady Artemis.

Artemis walked over with her bow pointed at him and said "Reveal yourself boy." He seemed to smirk and replied "As you wish milady." He tossed back his cowl revealing the blonde haired boy from my dreams. I stared at him in surprise and he completely ignored me as Lady Artemis gasped and said "You can't be alive. I watched you fall off Niagara Falls with that Gorgon." The boy smirked and said "I had a friend catch me. It's good to see you again milady, although I wish it could have been under better circumstances. My cousins and I were going to report on this force when we saw them attack your hunters."

He paused to take a breath then continued "Kevin said we should allow you to handle yourselves because he believed you'd be fine, until he saw that this group had several drakons and the minotaur. He said we shouldn't interfere, since it wasn't our fight but I couldn't bear to see milady or her followers harmed. As it was you guys barely needed my help. Kevin and Hadrian are already on their way back to Olympus to report our findings." Lady Artemis seemed a little too happy to see this male so I coughed and said "What are your findings, boy?" He smiled at me his eyes turning from a deep forest green to a light stone gray and said "That this is one of seven bands that have started forming under the banner of someone called Abyss. We need to ask Lady Athena if she knows anything about him."

Lady Artemis nodded and said "Smart. I'm sending the girls back to camp halfblood so I guess I'll be seeing you at Mount Olympus." The boy nodded and ran off into the woods then Lady Artemis flashed us to Camp Halfblood. I stopped her as she was about to leave and asked "Who was that milady?" She smiled slightly and said "That was your cousin, Jake Wolf, One of the rangers of Olympus. We thought he'd died several years ago." I nodded and watched her flash back to Olympus then went looking for Percy.

Chapter 2: Another day at Camp Halfblood, and the Hunters Arrival.


End file.
